Kiyota and the People of Kanagawa
by Pollux Unbound
Summary: This is the ultimate shounenai fic part two! Rukawa is almost out of the picture and the spotlight is shifted to Kiyota and his lovers! What will he do when the cat gets out of the bag? Poor wild Saruchan…we accept anonymous reviews now!


**A/N:** Oi Akin Simitsui, Mitsui's mine! Mwahahahahaha! And a note to Akin Sijin's name: she's referring to Jin KAZAMA of Tekken, got it kabayan?

We found another target! Yippee! Wild Saru-chan, none other than Kiyota Nobunaga!

This is the sequel to **Rukawa and the people of Kanagawa and this wouldn't make much sense if you haven't read its first part yet. Read and review please!**

**Warning: **

Please understand that the following selection was written for the sole purpose of entertainment. If you are offended by yaoi or shounen ai, stop reading now. Also if you do not find the concept of character perversions amusing, this isn't for you either. An open mind is what this fic demands. Heck we've got crushes on Mitsui, Fujima, Hanamichi, Sendoh and Kiyota so don't fret. If you want to send us flames- sure! We enjoy flames! It gets us all worked-up. HO! HO! HO! 

Nobunaga and the People of Kanagawa 

**By: Castor and Pollux**

**Edited by: Akin Sijin**

And so follows the story of Kiminobu and Jin who resorted to running away together after all the madness that has befallen the city of Kanagawa. Neither of the two knew that Hisashi, fairest among the fair (take that Akin Simitsui!) students of Shohoku High, was driven mad by this escapade. No one has ever seen a boy fair as the twilight in the Land of the Rising Sun yet as sorrowful as the sun that sets across the horizon of the blue seas of Japan. It pierced those who saw the lonesome youth, who was once a wild and merciless lad.

Earlier in the locker room of Shohoku, before the break of dawn, Kiminobu and Jin broke in the silent halls of the said alma mater. They were to gather their valuables; jerseys, shoes and other _boyish stuff. And so they crept into the silence of the early morning, making no sound and leaving no sign of their treachery. They were to get away without a soul knowing. But as the two were to close the door that leads to the locker room they were halted by the surprised faces of the youngest members of their team save Rukawa and Sakuragi who were, you know already. _

"Senpai, what are you up to?" asked Toki. "Er, we were just, er, looking for our, er, we are, er, going to wash our jerseys, socks, and whatchamacallit, Kimi-chan? I mean Kogure-senpai?" came the stuttering reply of Jin. 

"Towels, Jin" Said Kogure. 

"And we're leaving now." He added politely without hesitation. The young ones looked puzzled and stared at each other, "Well, we usually wash our stuff here, don't we? And there's a sink in the corner, remember?" said the other freshman.

"Well, we don't feel like, er, doing it ourselves so we'll take them to the, er, you know," said Jin. "Right you are, they're really filthy now". 

Kogure added. "And you guys, you don't usually clean up at this time of day, do you?" he continued. "Well, since our number is diminished by two, we have to work earlier…we're trying to help the team the best way we can." Came the reply. 

"Oh, well. It's really nice of you. I'm glad to hear you guys still care for the team now that you know…" said Kogure. It seemed as though his eyelids were heavy with tears. Nobody knew that that would be the last time Kogure would ever behold the beauty of the place where he had his practice game everyday. 

"Well we really have to go or else we'll be late for the train, I mean, today's practice." Said Jin. "We'll see you around." 

They were about to go when one of the freshmen called to them, "Has anyone of you seen Mitsui-senpai?" 

These words rang to their ears like a church bell. Before turning back to the freshman Jin and Kogure looked at each other bitterly and answered, 

"No, we haven't." With this, the freshman stared far away and there was loneliness in his innocent face none could have guessed what caused it. "He's in the roof top, we went there earlier to check him out, and we think he's there all night. Well, I just thought you oughta know." These words were followed by a heavy sigh then, "Bye now."

As they stepped farther away from Shohoku High, Jin noticed the trace of sorrow in Kogure's eyes and asked, "Why so sad? Aren't you glad that soon we will be, well, perhaps spending the last of our days together?" Kogure didn't answer, he loved Mitsui deeply. He thought of Mitsui, young, carefree, talented, lovable and fair as a dream. He remembered him, entering the team full of hope, with a promise Kogure, as well as the other team members couldn't even dream of or dare to. He recalled long ago when he won the MVP honor, how his junior high teammates praised him, counted on him, trusted him as a captain, and above all, honored him. His face then was full of spirit and Kogure could hardly imagine how this young boy who was brought up by joy and hope could fall in the hands of this cruelty that now dwelled on him.

His heart sank with this recollection but he couldn't stop thinking about the days when he longed to win Mitsui's heart. Oh how his heart leaped when he learned that Mitsui was entering Shohoku, he introduced himself with pride. Kogure was shy but he had to introduce himself too for they'd soon be teammates and so he did without a tone of pride in his voice. But he knew from that hour that he had loved Hisashi Mitsui, dearest of Takeishi High. It was only when Jin called out that he stopped reminiscing. 

"What do you want for lunch? Surely you want to eat before departing." Jin asked. "Whatever pleases you." Came the reply. 

At the train station, Jin was still a bit troubled about Kogure's behavior but he eased his mind by thinking that it's normal to feel such uneasiness after all. They placed their stuff in the compartment and went to their seats. In front of their seats they noticed two guys who were remarkably tall that their heads were towering over the back of the seats. They were laughing boisterously that people who passed them paused to look at them for a while. There was an unexplainable expression across Jin's face. After a while he finally stood up and Kogure asked where he was going but he didn't seem to hear this. 

Kogure watched as Jin walked down the aisle towards the two. And he heard Jin's excited voice. "Nobunaga-chan, how come you're here?" He asked and his tone turned from excitement to disappointment. "Why is it that you are with him not with Maki-san?" He continued, eyeing the man beside Kiyota. 

The smile in their faces faded with the last question. 

"Well if you must know, Jin, Maki is no longer my teammate, don't tell me it's strange to see me hooking-I mean-with another guy-I mean-with a teammate?" He answered irritably blowing up his cover completely. Jin was a bit surprised for it was the first time Kiyota answered him that way and he had always respected Jin. 

"Excuse me" Jin said "I am your senior and it seemed to me that you have lost your respect…do you want me to call Maki-san right now and tell him…" Nobunaga was stirred by this and replied immediately. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just shaken by your rudeness-I mean-your unexpected presence, yeah that's it, anyway this is Kazushi Hasegawa." 

Jin's expression did not change. 

"I know, I've played with him during my first year. And are you, by any chance, cheating on Maki-san? Because if you are I'm gonna stop this train right now and go to Maki's place..." He threatened. 

Hasegawa remained silent while stroking Kiyota's untidy hair. "Well, well, well, very well indeed." Kiyota's tone was extremely rude and he was shaking his head madly, his eyes rolling. "Tell him whatever you like but let me give you this bit of info before you hop off this train. Dear Jin-san, you can not make any Kainan player listen to you now that the whole Kanagawa knows about the disgusting treachery you have inflicted upon the last hope of Shohoku High, I am speaking of course of Hisashi Mitsui who is now tied between insanity and madness." He continued laughing loudly as if possessed by a demon. 

Jin's face went very red; his fists were clenched so hard. But Kiyota didn't stop there, 

"Are you gonna even Rukawa's evil deeds, spreading evil all over the town"- But before he could continue, Jin had hit him between his eyes so hard that they crossed. Hasegawa, however, pulled Kiyota's long hair so he could avoid Jin's blow but it wasn't a very good strategy for Kiyota had received twice the pain. In agony, tears filled Kiyota's eyes, but he shook it off and said, 

"Damn you, Jin-san, and you too!" he snapped at Hasegawa, his hair more tousled than ever. "But anyway, you're helplessly doomed, Jin-san, so if I were you I wouldn't change my mind running away from Kanagawa." He said maliciously, pulling his hair from his face. Jin was now as troubled as Kogure. So he returned to his seat without noticing that Kiyota was laughing his head off. 

"What are we to do now?'" Jin heard Kogure's soft voice and this shook him off his wandering. 

"We're getting the hell outta here."

Meanwhile, in Shohoku, the team tried everything they could to ease Mitsui but it seemed that only Jin's return could save him. They brought him pretty girls but nothing helped. Until finally, Yasuda had what seemed to be a very smart idea, he called Mr Anzai and asked for help. He went to Mitsui and said "Of all the youth I have coached, you have proven to be the best…it will be of great loss if you throw away everything you have gained. Get up now let us get ready for the winter tournament." In these words Mitsui raised his fair face and everyone looked at him in awe for he seemed revived and determined to bring back everything. Mr. Anzai sighed and said, "You are the team's pride, you are the only one left, now let us bring back the old team. Akagi and Kogure won't play but we can still have Ryota, Sakuragi and Ayako back." 

Mitsui rose and said, "So be it." 

They had their practice that afternoon and they all seemed spirited with their new captain. After that, Mitsui went to Ayako by Anzai's order. He begged her to come back to the team. Ayako hadn't recovered yet, "What are you nuts? As long as that monkey's on the loose I won't get the hell outta here!" She said angrily and hit him with her paperfan. 

"Why you-I mean-well, OK, here's the deal, if I manage to put Kiyota to prison, will you come back? You see, the cops weren't able to catch him, I mean, who would? A wild monkey hanging from tree to tree…but I swear it this time, he'll get caught. Now, are you with me?" Said Mitsui. 

"OK, OK, but be sure we'll win the cup." Said Ayako. 

"We will."

Jin was now deep in thought. He was scheming to nail Nobunaga, "That little brat, I'm gonna rip him limb from limb. Wait till Maki hears of this, but how? He wouldn't listen to me." He was muttering to himself. 

Then he heard Kiyota's irritating voice "Boy oh boy, aren't we in trouble? Running away with some other guy and living the other one behind! Tsk, tsk, tsk, let's have our lunch now." 

Jin went over the roof, but Kogure restrained him. So Hasegawa and Kiyota went to order their food. Kiyota went first, but they were walking hand in hand. Halfway through, Kiyota stumbled headfirst on the floor for he had collided with a man, he looked around at Hasegawa for help who now stood flabbergasted for he recognized the man in front of Kiyota. 

But Kiyota was nagging, 'Well, what the hell are you waiting for, Kazu-chan? Help me now before anyone sees the no.1 rookie knocked down by this farsighted imbecile, yes I'm referring to you, Mr"- He spat at the man but he was cut short for it was none other than Shin-ichi Maki. 

Maki helped him to his feet and said gently even nobly, "I'm not demanding any answer right now for I do not want any embarrassment, but I will have to talk to you later even if you do not want to answer and you will hear me out. You can have your Kazu-chan with you if you wish to be with him still." But even as he said this he was overcome with sadness and pain beyond words. He had loved Kiyota deeply. 

"Shinichi-chan, I can explain- and you," Kiyota pointed out to Hasegawa, " Why were ya holdin' my hand, the hell do ya think yer doin?"- Hasegawa stood frozen, these words slapped him really hard. 

But Maki stood between them, "You may have your lunch now as you have mentioned earlier."

And off he went to his compartment. People were now really watching them. The silence was broken when Hasegawa spoke, "I will have my lunch now, you get your own, I'm off this train, you brat prince." But Kiyota didn't even turn back to look at him. 

He was now trapped between embarrassment and shame, so as a solution, he raised his left hand and brought out the peace sign, "O genki desu!" he told everyone and smiled apologetically at the people in the train.

On the other hand, Mitsui and Ayako headed to Ryota's place to convince him to come back. Ryota didn't need persuading, the moment he saw Ayako he dove to her feet with tears in his eyes, "Aya-chan, anything for you! But what are you doing with him?" He pointed at Mitsui, eyeing him with suspicion and envy. 

Mitsui made a motion as if to crack Ryota's head but Ayako got there first, she had hit him with her paperfan and said, "Don't be a prat, Ryota, it's coach's order. Now, all that's missing is Sakuragi, let's be off to Kainan." 

Ryota's face lit. "Oh yeah, right, I'll help. But it'll take us some work, seems like Morohoshi's still having fun with our precious redhead, eh?" He said. 

Mitsui was thinking really hard, finally, he straightened up and said, 

"OK, we'll be needing a careful rescue here, I have a plan, I mean not just a plan but an extremely genius masterplan which only genius can perform of course, I thought of it but I'll tell ya anyway. But I'm not expecting you to get the whole picture, God knows you can hardly comply with my thoughts, though, actually I haven't been using my superb thinking for awhile," his expression changed at this, he looked a bit weary, but he went on, "Anyway, as I was telling you, this activity should be treated with maximum caution and of course, intelligence which is the key of our success. Not to offend you but it seems as though I won't be needing much of your help, but a little support will do, that's all I ask from you, and-" He said with an unmistakably proud tone. 

Ryota's left eyebrow raised and his eyes rolled and yelled, "Cut the cackle and get on with this 'genius' plan!" He was terribly irritated that color rose all over his face. And so Mitsui told them about his 'genius' plan which turned out to be, well the nicest thing to describe it is that it's horribly ridiculous. 

Ryota covered his forehead with his left hand, he was about to say something that would definitely hurt Mitsui but Ayako restrained him and turned to Hisashi, 

"So are you telling me that we are to kidnap Sakuragi while all of the Kainan players are not looking and put him inside a pillow case?" 

It looked as though she was going to burst out laughing. Mitsui was wearing his most handsome smile with great approval, "Yes, indeed, definitely genius, eh?" He said, throwing a very nasty look at Ryota. 

Ryota sighed and muttered under his breath, "Boy oh boy…" he stood up and said seriously, "Have you lost your wits? If they saw their missing teammate playing for us that would give them proof that we have brought back an old teammate illegally, we'll be in deep shit. And for your information, Mr. Genius Planner, we cannot wrestle him down and tie him up…besides, he wouldn't fit inside a pillowcase." 

But Mitsui didn't hear any of this for he was already plotting the steps, he even drew a map. Ryota got furious, he took the map from Mitsui and crumpled it impatiently and ate it whole. Mitsui looked aghast. 

Ryota, however yelled at him, "If you haven't recovered yet from your terrible heartache or brain damage, I'll have a good deal of putting you inside a pillowcase and bring you to the asylum, or I can just knock some of yer teeth, that would've done anyone a favor''-But before he could continue, Mitsui was already on top of him. 

Ayako couldn't bear this scene any longer so she slapped them both with her paperfan and said, "Well if you two braindead idiots aren't ready to listen to my plan," she puted, "I guess I'll just have to leave."

"No Aya-chan, don't do that!" Ryota pleaded. "What's your plan, schizo master planner here still has loose screws in his knocker."

"What's a schizo?" Mitsui asked.

"You didn't watch A Beautiful Mind™, did you?" Ryota asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"Nah, I was too depressed to watch movies alone!" and Mitsui burst into tears. Ayako, losing her patience whacked them both with her paper fan again.

"I'm just going to ask Coach Takatoh to let Hanamichi rejoin Shohoku since he's already insane because of Morohorny's advances." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How are we going to let an insane baka tensai to rejoin our team?" Ryota asked.

"Easy, I'll just tell him that Haruko-chan is the new assistant manager of the team."

"Right on, Aya-chan!" Mitsui hollered which resulted in a punch from the incensed Miyagi.

"Don't call her Aya-chan, baka!" the junior rectified him and they continued bickering until they reached Kainandai High.

And so disgusted Hasegawa left the train without looking back at Kiyota, poor Kiyota was left alone in the dust. Kiyota didn't know what to do, but since he was already there, he bought his food and joined Maki with his meal. Maki didn't speak a word until he finished his meal, while Kiyota, on the other hand was rocking his head nervously, he was sweating, he didn't even touch his food. 

Finally, Maki spoke, "Why are you still free? I heard you raped-" but he was cut short by Kiyota, "Don't say that Maki-sama!" he tried to shush his former captain/lover, afraid that someone would hear his heinous crime. 

"You know I'm gayer than Christmas, how could you even think that I did it to a girl!" (Kudos to the one who figures out where some parts of that line came from)

"Liar…" Maki mumbled which the other heard clearly. 

Kiyota couldn't retaliate because of the biting truth in Maki's voice and he knew that Maki was as hurt as he was and so he did the only thing he could. He sat beside Maki and put an arm around his shoulder like old times. Maki lost his wits in an instant because of Kiyota's proximity and he scratched Kiyota's head like a good pet (Can anyone say saru?) And then as if some semblance of reality returned to him, he withdrew his hand and whacked Kiyota in the head—hard. 

"Itai!" Kiyota whined. "What'd you do that for, trainer—I mean, Maki-san?"

"You deserve more than that," Maki said, his face set with hard lines. 

"I thought you were worthy of the glory that is Kainan." Maki paused, thinking of something that could really hit Kiyota in the gut. 

"Rukawa _is still better than you." He added as Kiyota turned to stone. That one hit home and he winced visibly and began to shake his head in denial._

"No, no, no…" he muttered repeatedly as if Maki's statement would go away if he did.

"If you can't say anything remotely true, then I have to leave," Maki stood up, "I have more important matters," Maki thought of another thing that would hurt Kiyota,  "and people to attend to."  

"No Maki-san, don't leave me!" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Maki softened a little so he let Kiyota follow him to Kainan.

Meanwhile in Jin and Kogure's corner…

"You know this is really bothering me," Jin said out of nowhere and Kogure looked at him, puzzled.

"What is it?" Megane-kun asked.

"Kiyota is out on the loose," he answered, "You do know how dangerous that is, ne?"

Kogure nodded in agreement. 

"Come on, we're getting down on the next station," he said, "But we have to run a bit 'cos we should have gotten down at the last station."

"Where to?" Kogure asked.

"To Kainandai, there's only one person who can contain him," Jin stated, "And that is Maki-san." 

"Is he going to believe you after-" 

"I have to do this Kimi-chan," he sounded so determined, "even if they don't believe me…" And so the two lovers headed to Kaianandai together, oblivious of the surprises that was in store for them there.

And so Mitsui, Ayako and Ryota reached Kainandai University. They were about to go to the gym, but they found Sakuragi outside the building he was sitting beside Morohoshi under a tree. But he didn't look like Sakuragi at all; his hair was no longer red, he must've forgotten to dye it regularly. His eyes were red and it seemed as though he had been crying for days. He looked a lot thinner and paler. 

Before the three could get near him and say hello, Morohoshi stood before them and threw a very disdainful look and said, "You guys are not supposed to be here and if you think you can do anything for him now, you don't stand a chance for it is only I who can help this guy here." 

Ryota stepped forward and replied coolly, "Out of the way, you've done a serious crime here, don't make this any harder for you." He grabbed Sakuragi by the arm as Mitsui grabbed the other. Surprisingly, Morohoshi didn't even try to stop them or whatsoever; a dirty smile was curling in the corners of his lips. 

"OK let's settle this for once, I think I can challenge one of you, care for a one-on-one game?" He said. 

None of them spoke for they knew that the star of Aiwa was extremely agile and talented. They knew he was the only one who could even Sannoh's Eiji, number one in Japan. 

Morohoshi was wearing a very nasty smile again and said, "Well I guess you're a bit shy, eh. How about you, pretty boy, would you have the courage? You seem to have a very good reputation around here, eh." 

With this, handsome Mitsui stepped forward and said "Not that I'm shy but it seems to me that this'll be a lot easier than we've planned"- But Ryota interrupted and bellowed, he was looking extremely nervous and anxious about this, 

"No, Mitsui, you don't know what you're getting into! Do you wanna end up like him?" he pointed at Sakuragi who wasn't making any move or sound. Mitsui gave Ryota a very confused look, 

"What are you talking about?" he asked. 

Ryota was getting irritated again, "What am I talking about?! I'll tell ya later, just say no, Ok?" he said. 

But before Mitsui could ask again, Morohoshi stood beside Ryota and told him, "You need not worry about him, I was referring to _you." _

Ayako dropped her fan as Mitsui's jaw dropped and mumbled, "Now I get it…" Morohoshi then turned to Mitsui and put an arm around his shoulder, 

"You're quite good-looking though. But this one kinda reminds me of someone special." He pointed at Ryota whose knees were now as soft as jelly. 

Mitsui turned as white as a ghost, he was very appalled by this for he'd guessed it himself. 

The special someone Morohoshi was talking about was none other than, well, _himself. _

The resemblance between him and Miyagi was remarkable, they have the same height (almost), color of hair and skin and the way they stare at those around them, the same sleepy brown eyes. Mitsui couldn't bear the thought. Ryota looked as though he was going to faint, Ayako was still speechless. They stood frozen as Morohoshi lost his patience, 

"Well? What now? Are we gonna stand here and watch one another? Or do I have to drag you?" he said. 

Mitsui was the first one to make the move, he had pulled Sakuragi by his shirt with all his might as Ayako did the same to Ryota, they were escaping from evil Morohoshi's wrath until they found the gym.

Lonely Hasegawa had gone off to Shoyo's gym. In the locker room, he was crying on Toru Hanagata's shoulder while Kenji Fujima was tapping his back. They were finding it hard to comfort Hasegawa. Until Fujima spoke, 

"I understand, Kiyota was fun to be with, he always made me laugh, it's normal to feel this way when you lost someone as special, unique and adorable as Nobu-chan." Toru wasn't pleased with this, he couldn't believe Fujima would praise his ex in front of his current lover. 

"Well, frankly speaking, you two still don't get the measure of him, do you? This boy had played while Maki was away, and now he showed his true color. He has been very unfaithful to Maki who is all along honest, supportive and above all, loving. If he has done this to the number one player in Kanagawa who is of course respectable, talented, adorable, gentle, manly and desirable…" Toru said.

He was cut short by Fujima who was looking murderous, he too couldn't believe that his all time lover would praise his ex in front of him, while the two had gotten together for only a short time. He was about to give Toru a warning look but thought better of it. 

"Well, ok, if he could do that to Maki whom I know very well," Kenji blushed a little for he remembered the days when he and Shinichi had known such happiness. (Kenji and Shinichi were ex-lovers too.)

"He could do it to anyone who crosses his path, it's that simple." He continued.

Toru was to do something to remind Kenji that they were in a serious relationship but thought better of it as well. But he too was blushing at the mention of Maki's name. They desired Maki dearly. But before they could fantasize about Maki, Hasegawa gave out a loud cry full of bitterness. 

"Help me or I'll go insane." His words were said with a painful tone that Fujima and Hanagata were looking at him with utmost pity.

"We will avenge you, Kazu-chan!" Toru declared. Fujima and Hasegawa looked hesitant for a moment but Toru glared at them. That decided and they were off to Kainan.

On their way to Kainan, they decided to have their lunch at Uozomi's restaurant since Hasegawa didn't really have his lunch. Tears still in his eyes. Toru volunteered to treat them. As they entered the restaurant, they saw Ryoji Ikegami, Hikoichi Aida and Hiroaki Koshino, they were in deep conversation and their eyes were noticeably tired. Toru and Kenji greeted them but the three just nodded their heads. Fujima knew at once that they were talking about their poor ace, Akira the Fair. As they found seats, Uozomi greeted them and ask for their orders. Kenji couldn't restrain his curiosity so he asked the chef, "Are they still working on how to get Sendoh back?" 

Uozomi hesitated but he answered, "Yes, times are getting hard these days, can't believe what's happening in this city, I mean, have you heard about Shohoku?" 

"Yes we have, and guess what? It's somehow connected to where we are headed now."  Answered Toru. And so Uozomi sat with them, they talked about the damage done from Rukawa to Nobunaga. They finished their lunch and turned to go but something rang in Toru's head. He looked back at the miserable faces of the three Ryonan players, and went back to them. Kenji called out to him but he ignored him. 

He watched Toru as he sat with the Ryonan players. And so Toru made a deal with the three, "Ok, we will help ya out to have your ace back but in return you will have to do us a little favor, that is, to nail Nobunaga." The three listened very intently to Toru's plan till he finished. 

Koshino was the first one to speak, "So, you're saying that all we have to do is print and post papers of Kiyota Nobunaga's picture with 'WANTED: MONKEY ON THE LOOSE' written on them?" 

"Indeed, very easy, right?" Came the reply.

Ikegami stared outside the window and it was obvious that he was in doubt. 

"We can't nail him that easily, surely he looks like a monkey, but come on, we all know he's part human, he was brought up as a human or at least, Maki did. And besides, we have to let the authority know this…" He said.

Toru grew impatient and said, "Cut the goodie stuff, will you? You know the reason why you found it hard to corner Rukawa? Because you had to do it the legal way, and that's a hundred times harder than just beating him up to make him pay!" Koshino was now shaking his head, "We had it that way because we want Rukawa in jail, do you actually think the cops will throw Kiyota to the zoo because he looks like a wild monkey? I'm afraid we have to do it legally, I know it's hard but I'll do anything to have Sendoh back." he said hopelessly

Toru laughed merrily and said, "I thought you were Mr. Legal? How come you are not aware that Mr. Rukawa was transferred from jail to Kanagawa City Main Zoo?"

"WHAT?!" Answered the Ryonan players in horror. People who were busy eating now watched them. 

"Haven't you been reading newspapers or are you too busy doing your 'legal' stuff? Well if you must know the whole story, Mr. Kitsune-looking Rukawa was immediately transferred to the said zoo after the investigators had had a close examination of his behavior. Actually, they weren't really sure if he was more of a fox, judging by the way he looks, but, hey, he does think like one, you know, evasive, untamed, shrewd, mysterious and even wild. And to think that Kiyota is wilder and more animal-looking that would've given us a larger chance, wouldn't it?" Toru said all this very fast.

"Well, Ok, if you're telling the truth then it may be possible…" Said Ikegami.

They went silent for a while until Hikoichi finally spoke. "Well, it may be possible that we have it that way. But for your information, Mr. Legal, Mr. Goodie and Mr. Smart-ass, we can nail Nobunaga even if we scratch this crappy plan off." He was scanning his notebook, he didn't notice that Toru was offended by this remark but he decided to listen to the boy. Hikoichi continued, "As you ought to know, since you seem to be reading newspaper a lot, Mr. Wild Monkey is already on the cop's hitlist. Honestly, do you live in Kanagawa or have you just missed the column?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked the three. But before Hikoichi could answer Fujima and Hasegawa sat with them and Kenji answered the question for them.

"The cops are already hunting him down but he's too slippery to catch, you see, when he was traded to Shohoku, that was before he joined our team, he raped Shohoku's beautiful manager."

The Ryonan players looked appalled by this.

"You mean, the chic with a cap and a paper fan? Boy, he's a pervert!" said Koshino disdainfully.

Kenji went on, "He was beaten up by the whole team and was brought to the police but he got away with it for buying them off. He was transferred to our team. He thought he got away with everything but it wasn't so, the police just let him off for a while but they planned to capture him later. I expected better of you Toru-chan, I thought you can work this off by yourself."

"Right on, Fujima. Now all we have to do is bring him to the police and if we're lucky, he may end up to the zoo like Rukawa." Said Hikoichi with great enthusiasm.

"Now we will help you bring Sendoh back but, I'm afraid we can't tell you our plans right now. We probably won't be needing any help from you but you have to trust us, we promise to help you. Let's be off to Kainan and corner Nobunaga, Kazu-chan here said he's going there." Said Fujima.

And Nobunaga followed Maki to Kainandai. "You don't have to follow me here, Kiyota, I'm late for today's practice and-" But Kiyota interrupted him, "Won't you even listen to me?" he pleaded.

Maki stopped to think of it, he was rubbing his chin, "Ok, what about this for an answer, NO." and he went straight to Kainan's direction. People watched them and muttered to each other, "Isn't that Kiyota Nobunaga, I thought he was playing for Shoyo…" 

Kiyota got irritated but somehow ashamed so as a solution, he strutted and held his head up high. He didn't notice that Maki was far ahead of him so he ran fast to catch up. He was thinking of something nice to say to him but something rang in his head and it seemed as though he had hit the jackpot.  

"Maki-san, if you wouldn't mind me asking, why is it that you were already halfway through Hiroshima when you decided to hop off the train?" he asked. 

Maki was confused and said, "What is it to you anyway? I mean, did I ask where you and your Kazuchan were going?" he was looking uncomfortable but Kiyota was fast, 

"Well, we were going to Hiroshima too, isn't it obvious? That's why we picked that train." He said smartly. Maki was finding it hard to answer, so Kiyota spoke again, "Was it only a coincidence that you were alone and I have another one with me or you got wind of our whereabouts and deliberately followed us?" 

"You're dreaming." Said Maki.

"Oh come on, how many illegal lovers are in that bus? And what are the chances that they're off to Hiroshima? How high is the percentage that they could be caught by-"

"Cut the crap, Kiyota, I didn't follow you nor did I know of your whereabouts." He said professionally. 

"So you're saying it was just a fine coincidence?" Kiyota said, his voice was full of doubt.

"Yes, a perfect coincidence" Maki answered a matter of factly.

"Then if it really was, could it be that you were sacrificing the time when you should be practicing for something a lot more important than that, huh? Perhaps you were off to meet someone too special that you'd do such foolishness, weren't you" Kiyota said all this very fast.

" Foolishness indeed. Go home Kiyota, now, or I'll have to drag you."

"Oh, yeah? All right, I'll tell ya what, I don't want to see your face ever again, Maki-san, I regret the day I entered this school and joined your team! I wish I didn't meet you at all! If you didn't kick me out of this team because of your foolish jealousy I would've been having the time of my life, but you Maki-san, I will never understand why you have to hurt the both of us! You said I will be as famous as you and I've done everything to make that happen but there you were, you ruined everything we hoped for, but we were so near! Put that in your head and may you not forget every word I've said. I had many friends here, I thought I'd be happy…and now that you've got what you want…good luck and I hope you're glad!" Kiyota said as tears filled the corners of his eyes.

These words hit Maki hard. He watched as Nobunaga turned away from him. Maki thought Nobunaga was going home but he didn't, he went straight to Kainan's washroom. Maki thought it weird but he didn't do anything.

"Be cool, Shinichi, you know you didn't go wrong…it wasn't your fault." Maki thought.

Maki made his way to the gym, feeling down and lonely. He knew Kiyota was, somehow, hurt, but realized that he himself was in deeper pain.

As he entered the gym he was surprised to see Mitsui, Ayako and Ryota conversing with Takatoh, Sakuragi was there too. Morohoshi was standing nearby; he was nagging so loud that Sakuragi was covering his ears. Takatoh noticed Maki and said, 

"You're late, where have you been?"

"I've been to the, er, nothing special, you see I've been, er, practicing all night, er, see these swollen eyes?" He was lying, he had just cried.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go change!"

"Right." 

But before he could move, two tall figures stood before him. Jin and Kogure had arrived. For a moment, they stood speechless, everyone in the gym fell silent but Jin was able to pluck up the courage to speak and said, "Maki, you've got to listen to me. Kiyota, he's up to, er-" But Maki interrupted him, 

"I already know. We just had a talk."

"Er, OK…Maki he has to go to jail you know."

"Yes, I do." He relented and went to the locker room to change, leaving the spotlight for Mitsui, Jin and Kogure. Mitsui didn't look at them once but Kogure's eyes rested on Mitsui's FAIR profile. Jin looked extremely uncomfortable; he wanted to apologize to his former lover but he felt he couldn't do it in front of these people. _Whatever, he thought, __I have to get this over with… And with that he walked up to Mitsui._

"Can I have a word?" he asked as naturally as possible and all the while Kogure was ogling at Mitsui.

"Whatever but make it fast," he said in an aloof manner. Jin led him to a corner of the court in Kainan and began.

"I'm really sorry for what we've lost and what I've done to you but I really love Kiminobu…" he trailed off.

"What is done cannot be undone and I'm over with that," he smiled, "By the way, the three-point shooting lessons for the freshmen are really going well." Jin's girly eyes lit up because of Mitsui's unexpected reaction. He initially thought he'd give him hell but no… he was being a nice basketball punk. He smiled back at Mitsui and the latter left without looking back.

When Mitsui returned, he saw a very angry Morohoshi throwing a tantrum in front of his coach.

"No Takatoh-sensei!" he insisted, "You're not letting them take back my sex toy-" Everyone gasped. "i mean my favorite boyfriend-" Everyone gasped again. "I mean my best friend-" His silly cover up didn't work as they all heard his first and second description of Hanamichi. 

"YOU BASTARD!" Ayako screamed at him. She was still a very overprotective manager even if Sakuragi was no longer in Shohoku.

"We'll throw you in the maniac prison- without sex toys, mind!" Ryota exclaimed.

"I second the motion!" Mitsui said.

"Ditto!" Kogure and Jin stated.

"Sensei, are you going to let them take your star player away?!" he asked Takatoh, waiting for some kind of support but just then Maki appeared from the locker room dressed in a practice uniform.

"Star player?" he looked puzzled. "Were you talking about me?" 

Morohoshi glared at him, "I was talking about me!!!" he sounded very much like a brat and Maki snorted in disgust. Morohoshi was about to lunge for Maki when the Shoyo senior players and Ryonan players arrived to further complicate the scene.

"Don't hurt Shinichi-chan!!!" Toru and Kenji yelled in unison and looked at each other in surprise.

"I mean I have to make you pay for hanging me upside-down!" Hanagata told Morohoshi to try to cover it up, leaving Fujima in a very awkward position indeed because he had no other reasons for calling Maki in such a personal manner. 

Ikegami, Koshino and Hikoichi looked annoyed because they were wasting time over prissy people.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hikoichi suddenly yelled and surprised his two teammates. He never acted like this. He was such a goody-two-shoes. "Let's just get Kiyota out of here and into the zoo! Out with it Maki, where is the monkey?"(Gee, it rhymed)

Hanagata was now wrestling with Morohoshi as Ryota and Mitsui tried to help.

Morohoshi was yelling helplessly, "How dare you do this to me, will you get your filthy hands off me for awhile and hear me out!"

The three loosened their grip.

"As you ought to remember Mr. Hanagata, you tried to steal Maki from me, what would you have done if I did the same to ya, huh? Hang me upside down?" he asked sarcastically. Hanagata was looking murderous.

"What the fuck are you two cackling about?!" Fujima entered the scene. "I was the first one to win Maki's heart, true that we've been rivals, but hey, what do you know? That doesn't hinder love from true hearts."

Maki was extremely annoyed.

"Stop fighting over me, will you? Don't make me seem like a playful Casanova 'cos I only love…Kiyota." (Hey, I rhymed again) He said.

There were a lot of reactions like:

"Not that monkey!" Morohoshi yelled.

"HE'S A PLAY…" Jin said but trailed off not knowing under what genus Kiyota belonged to but he continued, "monkey," Kogure nodded in agreement.

Toru Hanagata fainted but his smaller lover, Fujima, caught him, who said,

"What about me?" He still liked both Kiyota and Maki.

"Where's the monkey?!!! I'm a rip him limb from limb!" Ryota said with his eyes blazing and his nostrils flaring. This is how he reacted whenever conversations led to Kiyota. Ayako was beyond shocked; she somehow lost the ability to talk. _How could anyone love that monster? She thought. _

Koshino had to hold on to someone so he and Hikoichi leant against each other. (No Yaoi here)

"So it's true," Hasegawa sobbed because he loved Kiyota dearly, "They're meant to be together."

"Maki, why the monkey?" (Gee, I rhymed) Mitsui asked, utterly perplexed.

Ikegami needed to barf so he went to the washroom where Kiyota was hiding. After some raucous in the washroom,

"I found something" Ikegami came out holding Kiyota by the neck of his shirt looking like a lost monkey boy. Ryota dove at Kiyota but,

"NOOOO!!!!" Fujima, Hasegawa and Maki yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to them, the three people who were still in love with the heinous monkey-boy.

"Hasegawa and Fujima, isn't this your plan?" Koshino said, outraged that these two were deviating from the course of their plan.

"Yes… but…" Hasegawa and Fujima said.

"And Maki, I thought you agreed to contain that wild saru!" Jin said.

"I-I still-" Maki stuttered, so unlike his real self.

"You still what?" asked Hikoichi in a very irritated voice.

"I-I already told everyone here, I know you heard it all…" Maki answered awkwardly.

"Well I'm very sorry, Lover-boy, we're taking him to the zoo and not for a damned walk, mind you." Koshino said and winked at Maki. "I mean what's the problem with that, you can visit him anytime and you can at least bring him bananas and peanuts. I'm sure he can live with that, come on, aren't you three happy that he'll finally be with his kind and-" Before he could say anything more, Fujima gave him a punch on the head.

"Ouch! What da ya think yer doin' eh? You agreed with your Hanagata's plan!" Hiroaki complained.

"Darn, Fujima, do you think it's easy to catch this monkey? Let's end this now and I don't wanna hear any more shit from you three." Ikegami pointed out at Maki, Fujima and Hasegawa.

"But, but-" Fujima stuttered.

"No buts, you will agree with this, we have a deal, remember? Or do you want me to wake Toru up and tell him you're siding with this monkey and ruining his plan? You have no choice, you're outnumbered." Ikegami spat.

This shut them up. Hasegawa, Fujima and Maki indeed had no choice so they were forced to agree. 

Ikegami ordered Mitsui, Kogure and Jin to tie Nobunaga up. Kiyota's lovers watched in despair. Kogure was staring deeply at Mitsui's very handsome face but the boy didn't even seem to be aware of him. Takatoh was restraining Ryota for the latter might've killed Kiyota on the spot. Ayako was sitting beside Sakuragi, who was speechless from the start; she couldn't bear the sight of Kiyota. Mitsui motioned at her and pointed the open door, she need not telling twice, as no one was looking, she pulled Sakuragi up and out of Kainandai University.

Ikegami ordered Hikoichi to call a taxi. So the Ryonan players squeezed into the taxi with Kiyota. Fujima ordered Hasegawa to call another taxi but Maki had called one first, together, they followed Kiyota.

When they had left, Morohoshi let out a horrible shriek, "Where is Hana-chan!" 

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid it wouldn't be right if he stayed here any longer, you have to understand…" Said Takatoh.

Morohoshi was sobbing uncontrollably. But just then he stumbled upon Toru, who was lying unconsciously on the floor, his glasses off. He noticed the fairness of Toru's face; Morohoshi smiled maliciously and said, "Ok, I won't go looking for my Hana-chan again if you make him and him join the team." He pointed at the sleeping Toru and Ryota. Ryota twitched as Mitsui grabbed him by the arm and off they went, they ran as fast as they could. Morohoshi was to stop them as Takatoh stepped forward and spoke,

"Listen here, Morohoshi-kun, one is more than enough, are you aware of what you're saying? These two mean a lot to their team and I don't think there's anything we can do to convince their coaches to give them away. Do you understand?" he said patiently. "And besides, I think I've found a replacement."

Morohoshi looked around and scowled, "I don't see anyone." he said. 

Takatoh didn't seem to hear this, and he approached Jin,

"I guess it's the reason why you have come back, that you want to rejoin our team?" he said. Jin didn't know how to answer; he couldn't tell him that he was actually planning to leave the city and everything behind with Kogure.

"Actually, coach that's not the reason why I came but, sure I'd be glad to come back…" Jin said. He looked around at Kogure and excused himself. He held Kogure's hand and took him to the corner of the gym.

"I see you still like Mitsui." Jin told Kogure. The latter didn't hesitate at all and told him the truth about what he felt for Mitsui. Jin sighed and said, "Well I guess we ran away for nothing…I understand, Mitsui is just so perfect, we both know what it feels to be with him." He smiled and continued, "It wouldn't be right if we stay together so I decided to join Kainan again, I hope it's ok…"

"So you knew all along…well good luck to your team and I guess I'll go back to Shohoku." Kogure said. 

"Yes, that would be fair, I see they need you very much. Until we meet again" Jin said.

And so Kogure left and Jin couldn't deny the pain.

Morohoshi was still furious, "Damn it! Why this girly boy? He's definitely not my type!" he said, referring to Jin. Takatoh sighed and said, "Alright, why don't you stop bickering and lead the practice as Maki has gone for awhile? I have to run some errands and when I come back, I wanna see that everything's under control."

"Fine, but Maki has to pay-he has to clean the gym for a week. He's always late and now this." Morohoshi said.

And so the Kainan basketball club and unconscious Toru were left under Morohoshi's control. He called out some of the junior boys to help him carry Toru. They were about to bring him to the infirmary but something rang in Morohoshi's head like a crazy gong, "God, sensei is a genius, leaving everything to me," he thought. And so Morohoshi ordered the boys, "OK, I think it would be better if we bring him to the locker room, he just fainted and nothing's seriously or clinically wrong with him, it'd be a waste of time if we take him to the clinic."

The boys did as they were told for they didn't want to argue with the star player though they knew what he was planning.

When Toru woke up, he was on _somebody's lap. He wasn't wearing his glasses so his sight was really blurred, expecting that it was either Shinichi or Kenji, he grinned. His face was so handsome that Morohoshi was giggling really hard. It was then when he realized who it was. But before he reacted he asked for his glasses. Morohoshi handed them to him and said, "I didn't know you look so good when you have your glasses off." his lips curling._

Toru didn't answer; he sat up, Morohoshi's arm around his shoulder. Toru's mind was raving; _What if he raped me while I was asleep?_ _What if he told everyone that we've already slept together? What would Kenji say about this? What if he dumps me?_

The last question was too hard for him but before he could do anything he heard Morohoshi's soft voice, " He already dumped you for Kiyota, that Kenji."

Toru was so shocked for Morohoshi seemed to have read his mind, before he could stop himself, he had slapped Morohoshi across the face with all his might.

"You evil, you vile, you foul, I took care of you when your Kenji left you, how could you do this to me? You ungrateful…teme" Morohoshi said the last word very fashionably that it seemed to be said by a foreign woman or Rukawa.

"Yeah and guess what? That's not even enough for your debts, you insufferable perverted…teme!" Toru answered. 

"Oh, yeah? Guess what too? I'm sure when you walk out of this door, you'll soon be crawling back for more!" Morohoshi said with utmost pride.

Toru's whole body was shaking, he looked down at his shirt and he was petrified by what he saw: it was unbuttoned and his Shoyo jacket was missing. He looked up at Morohoshi: all he was wearing was his basketball shorts.

"What did you do to me? Where is my jacket and why is my shirt unbuttoned? Don't tell me you…? Toru's words trailed off, he had never been in such horror in his life.

"Oh come on, pretty boy, you know what I've just done. You didn't even complain when I was-I mean-we were doing-" Before Morohoshi could continue, Toru was already wrestling him down. 

But Morohoshi wasn't complaining, "See, you haven't even walked out of the door and now you're on top-" he was cut short again.

"You filthy piece of lustful shit!" Toru was yelling while he pulled Morohoshi by the feet out of the locker room. Morohoshi was surprised to see that his teammates were all gone, but before he could react, he was put into a deep sleep by Toru's punch.  When he woke up, he was hanging upside down on a tree. 

"Oh, I remember this scene." He mumbled.

Toru was already outside Kainan when a taxi pulled to a stop in front of him containing Kenji and Hasegawa, they had arrived from the zoo.

"What happened? I seem to have missed everything." Toru asked them.

And so the two explained everything Toru missed, "After the registration, Shinichi-chan wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to stay with Nobu-chan for a little longer, you know, asking him for forgiveness and everything." Said Fujima, there was a glint of jealousy in his eyes but Toru let it be for he felt the same. 

"Hiroaki, Hikoichi and Ryoji(Ikegami) left as soon as they reached the zoo. They almost forgot about the deal but we reminded them, they said we could just fix everything up tomorrow, they said they need to clean themselves up, don't know what's with them." Hasegawa said and there was still a sign of loneliness across his face.

"And you, what happened to you?" Fujima asked Toru reaching out for his hand.

Toru gulped as sweat streamed down his cheeks and neck. "Nothing, nothing special." He lied as he smiled at Fujima and tapped his back.

"I'm sorry I left you, I just couldn't believe that they were actually putting Nobu-chan in the zoo, I mean he had been a very supportive teammate, you see. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing…" Fujima told Toru.

"I understand, but Maki, is he OK? I mean, wasn't he shocked?" Toru asked full of concern.

"I suppose it would be over for him tomorrow, he'll learn to accept it and you know…" Fujima said as he put an arm on Toru's shoulder. They grinned at each other.

Hasegawa looked away. He knew he was completely out of place, but the two didn't forget he was there, they tried to cheer him up.

"So, do you already have a plan to help Ryonan get their ace back, they've done a lot for us you know." Hasegawa asked Toru.

"Yes, I do," Toru said matter of factly. "Be ready with a fishing rod, styling gel and a fishing get-up tomorrow. Be at my place at 9 in the morning."

"Are you sure about this, Toru-chan?" Fujima asked.

"Dead sure."

And so the three met up at 9 in the morning with everything they needed.

"So what are we gonna do with this, Hanagata-san?" Hasegawa asked Toru.

"Simple, you have to dress up like Grander-musashi and fish Sendoh-I mean-with Sendoh." Came the reply.

"But, what's Grander-musashi got to do with this? He's dead right?" Asked Hasegawa.

"Yeah, you know why he died? Because Sendoh tried to kiss him and he backed off and fell right into the river full of piranhas." Toru answered.

"But what's the point? He knew he was dead." Hasegawa asked again.

"Sendoh loved Grander-musashi, ok, he's out of his wits but when you show up as Musashi's ghost and tell him you love him too and that he has to go back to the team, make them win, that that'd make everyone happy including you…that'd convince him, I know." Toru said.

"Alright then, as you wish."

The three went to the comely youth's favorite fishing spot. They found him there, Akira the Fair, fairest in the House of Ryonan. He was sitting on a rock, undisturbed. The three did not intend to destroy the lovely scene so they made no sound. They hid behind a tree. 

The Shoyo boys whispered under their breath,

"I didn't know Musashi's death has been so hard for him." Kenji said.

"Yeah, but no time to discuss it now, you have to make the move, Kazu-chan, he can leave any second." Toru told Hasegawa.

And so Hasegawa stepped forward in a Grander-musashi get-up, a fishing rod in his hand, and face powder all over his face. Before he was able to catch Sendoh's attention, the lad spoke without turning to look at Hasegawa, "That's not gonna work, they've tried this before but it seemed nothing could help…" Akira spoke with obvious pain in his voice. Kenji and Toru heard this.

"What are we gonna do now, Kenji-chan?" Toru asked hesitantly. 

"Let's watch for awhile, I'm sure Kazu-chan can think of something." Kenji replied patiently.

Hasegawa sat beside Sendoh, Sendoh still did not look at him, and he just sighed deeply.

"What does he think he's doing?" Toru whispered to Fujima.

"Just wait, I think he's making his move. All we can do now is hope for Kazu-chan's plan to work." Fujima replied.

And so the two seniors watched. 

Hasegawa felt Sendoh's loneliness, he wanted so much to help but he didn't know how and why, so he started to chat. Sendoh turned to him and said, 

"Hey, we have the same hairstyle!" Akira's voice was livelier than before. They smiled at each other.

The last thing Toru and Kenji knew was that Akira and Hasegawa stopped fishing and they had a short walk by the river.

"Well, I have to say Kazu-chan is a genius." Said Toru.

"No, he has just found the one…" Kenji said.

Next morning in Shohoku's corner, everyone seemed to be energetic save Sakuragi who still suffered Morohoshi's evil deeds. "He'll be fine in the next few days, all he needs is time." Ayako told Haruko who was now their assistant manager as they promised Sakuragi.

Mitsui however, was doing incredible leading the team's practice and his 3-pt session. He was left the responsibility to take everything under control for Mr. Anzai had left for a while to talk to Mr. Takatoh of Kainan concerning Jin's decision. But just then Kogure turned out, "Gone off to wash my clothes, I wasn't able to-well," he smiled apologetically and added, "Sorry I'm late." The freshmen smiled in return and so did Mitsui, which made Kiminobu's knees weak. Miyagi, on the other hand, was watching Ayako very intently as she cheered on the team until, " Teme, get on with the game!" It was Sakuragi, this was the first time he had spoken after that one-night-stand he had spent with Morohoshi. This incident encouraged the team further and they had a very fine practice game that day for Hanamichi had finally joined in. 

When the day was over, Mitsui was left alone in the gym because he had to check out if the place was clean and left in order. He was already in the locker room when he heard one locker swing open, Kiminobu was placing his stuff back inside his locker, and he looked at Mitsui. 

" Oh, sorry I didn't know you're still here, I thought somebody broke in-" Hisashi said in an embarrassed sort of way, he was holding a mop in case somebody did break in. 

" Just placing these back, going home already?" Kogure said. 

"Ah, yeah. There's not much to do, is there?" Answered Mitsui who was now lifting his bag ready to leave the place, " Well, see you tomorrow and don't be late again, mind you." He added to Kogure.

"Alright." Answered Kogure but then he remembered something, "Hisashi, tomorrow's Sunday, we have no practice during Sundays, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Care for a short walk? I've been thinking what to do, seems like a long time when I last walked with somebody.'' Mitsui answered with a very nice grin. He was looking extremely handsome, Kogure thought. (So did I)

" Sure. That would be nice. I'll see you then at 7." Kogure said, he couldn't help it so he grinned back.

Everything in Shohoku, Shoyo and Ryonan went back to normal or at least, almost. Hasegawa had been very cheerful ever since he sat by Sendoh. Toru and Fujima were very glad about this. Ryonan thanked Hasegawa for convincing Sendoh to rejoin the team. But Ryonan needed to practice double for Sendoh had almost forgotten the basic basketball skills. 

In Shohoku, Sakuragi had improved a lot, Mitsui and Miyagi, however, couldn't end the day without arguing. In Kainan, Jin replaced Maki as the team captain. Maki was always late for practice for he seemed to be visiting Kiyota every hour. Morohoshi was no longer the sub-captain as well. He was replaced by Mutto.  

But he didn't care; he kept asking Takatoh to recruit new players.

Meanwhile, in Kanagawa City Main Zoo, Kiyota was trying to slip through the bars when he noticed someone, rather something watching him. From another cell, two sleepy eyes were locked on him. Kiyota stared back curiously and threw a peanut on the watcher and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"I don't eat peanuts." Came the reply, sleepy was the voice.

"I can't see you from here, come into the light." Kiyota said.

Out came a foxy boy. Kiyota was so amazed by what he saw for he had never seen an animal so majestic, though he found its face kinda familiar.

"Hello, what's your name? Why did they put you here?" Kiyota asked.

"I'm Kaede, and I can't remember why they threw me in," said the fox.

"I see, I'm Nobunaga, want some bananas?" Said Kiyota.

"Sure…"

And so the two became good pals, everyday they shared food; they even asked the caretaker to transfer them in one cell so they could be nearer to each other.

And there goes the story of Kiyota and the people of Kanagawa. 


End file.
